SexyBack (Apocalypolis)
|user = Meridiana |namesake = SexyBack, by Justin Timberlake |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = E |speed = A |range = A |durability = E |precision = A |potential = A }} SexyBack (Romaji: SekushīBakku; Kana: セクシーバック) is the Stand of Meridiana, featured in Apocalypolis. Appearance SexyBack is... Personality SexyBack... Abilities * Contractionary Obliteration/'Expansionary Obliteration': SexyBack is able to "implode" into chibi in a manner which obliterates everything that had been within arms' reach of it and then "explode" into normalcy in a manner which obliterates everything that will come to be within arms' reach of it. In the layman's terms, Sexyback can implosively compress itself into chibi and then explosively expand itself into normalcy. Notably, the obliteration that is caused by SexyBack is absolutely and perfectly indiscriminate. Not even metaphysics or space-time is exempted from the obliteration. Any entity, literally ANY entity, that is caught within range of SexyBack's obliteration is obliterated. The only exceptions are those that are dictated by Meridiana. * Sub-Stand Generation: SexyBack is able to recognize libido and then utilize its recognition of the libidio as a means of generating a sub-Stand which exhibits its ability. The sub-Stand ceaselessly approaches the source of the libido and ceaselessly cycles between "imploding" and "exploding". The sub-stand will not cease its operation until the conscious AND subconscious cessation of the libido that brought about its generation. Under normal circumstances, the libidio will not undergo a subconscious cessation until either the end of the source of the libido's life or the source of the libido undergoes ejaculation/vaginal discharge. CGSRS * SexyBack (Romaji: SekushīBakku; Kana: セクシーバック) - Is the Stand of Meridiana. **''Ability'': SexyBack is able to "implode" into chibi in a manner which obliterates everything that had been within arms' reach of it and then "explode" into normalcy in a manner which obliterates everything that will come to be within arms' reach of it. In the layman's terms, Sexyback can implosively compress itself into chibi and then explosively expand itself into normalcy. Notably, the obliteration that is caused by SexyBack is indiscriminate. Not even space-time itself is exempted from the obliteration, and not even metaphysics itself is exempted from the obliteration. Any entity that is caught within range of SexyBack's obliteration is obliterated. The only exceptions are those that are dictated by Meridiana. ***''Sub-Ability'': SexyBack is able to recognize libido and then utilize its recognition of the libidio as a means of generating a sub-Stand which exhibits its ability. The sub-Stand ceaselessly approaches the source of the libido and ceaselessly cycles between "imploding" and "exploding". The sub-stand will not cease its operation until the conscious AND subconscious cessation of the libido that brought about its generation. Under normal circumstances, the libidio will not undergo a subconscious cessation until either the end of the source of the libido's life or the source of the libido undergoes ejaculation/vaginal discharge. **''Accuracy'': A''' ~ **''Durability'': '''F ~ **''Endurance'': C''' ~ **''Intelligence'': '''F ~ **''Power'': F''' ~ **''Range'': '''C ~ **''Speed'': A''' ~ '''Gallery SexyBack ~ Without SubStand.png|SexyBack in normalcy. SexyBack ~ With SubStand.png|Sexyback in normalcy, alongside its sub-Stand. SexyBack ~ Chibi.png|SexyBack in chibi, alongside its sub-Stand. WIP Trivia * Uhhh Category:Powerhouse411